


Tender

by JustALeo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I have no idea why i made this i just needed to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALeo/pseuds/JustALeo
Summary: This is just word vomit but aha
Kudos: 2





	Tender

She cupped her lovers cheek softly.A small smile made its way onto her face as she gazed at the woman she had loved for countless lifetimes, at the woman she fought countless wars and out performed countless suitors for. She pulled her in for a kiss that warmed her to her very core, that caused the golden blood in her veins to rush about a little faster. Her lover, who had fought just as hard to come back to her, who had held her close in her pain and supported her in her most fragile moments, was still so soft.

She pulled her lover down onto the bed with her, and as her mouth traveled down, down, down she thought of the first time they had ever laid eyes upon another. Her love had been carrying a sword then, covered in diamonds and sapphires, but their glitter paled in comparison to the way her eyes were lit with the fires of youth, with the need to prove themselves to their elders and the world, they had fought and fought until she had her love pinned under her with a dagger to her throat and when she raised it and brought it down, she missed. Something about the way the fire in her eyes hadn’t wavered one bit even when faced with death, was intriguing. 

The meetings afterwards were tentative and full of longing and fear, fear of what would happen if they were to touch, but now she was here, holding her lover as she shivered and came down from her little paradise. Her lover held her just as close and whispered sweet words into her ear as they basked in the cold night air. Maybe they would be separated again, maybe someone would rip them apart again, but they didn’t care. Right here, right now they had each other and that was all they ever wanted.


End file.
